The Field Trip From Hell
by little elfling
Summary: Kagome is going on a school field trip, and guess where? Her shrine! Can Kagome keep the half-dog demons away and keep everyone away from the well? Read to find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from InuYasha, but I wish I did... Author Note: THUMP= a noise, =lalala= =thinking or thought(Just so you know...).  
  
Title: The Field Trip From Hell  
  
Summary: Kagome is going on a school field trip, and guess where? Her shrine! Can Kagome keep the half-dog demons away and keep everyone away from the well? Read to find out!  
  
In Fuedal Japan...  
  
"Kagome, you just can't leave we have to find more shards!!!!"Inuyasha argued."Inuyasha, I have to, I have a field trip I HAVE to go to so that I don't fail history!!! "She yelled back while trying to escape Inuyasha and get to the well. "Kagome, please bring me more chocolate!!!!!" Shippo requested.  
  
"Sure thing, Shippo." she said. "But what if this field trip thingy is dangerous?!! "Inuyasha tried to point out, But Kagome had already jumped down the well. "Dang it "Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well, and ran to the house all out of breath. "I'm home!!!" she yelled. "Welcome back dear, but you know you have only 3 minutes to get to school." her mom pointed out. "AAAIIIEEEEE!!!!" Kagome screamed, then ran to get her school bag, and out the door.  
  
Back in Fuedal Japan ...  
  
While the others were back in the village with Kaede, Inuyasha was back at the well thinking about what had happened, finally he decided that he would protect Kagome on this "field trip thing" whatever it was. So he stood up looked both ways so as to make sure no one saw him, and jumped into the well.  
  
Meanwhile at the school...  
  
''Wow Kagome a new record" one of her friends said. As Kagome collapsed on a desk right as the bell sounded. "What's the first class?" she asked. "History, and we have a surprise for the field trip" Eri replied sarcastically. "Welcome back Higurashi, glad to see you are finally with us" the teacher said. At this Kagome blushed. "Today, as you all know class, we are going on a flied trip" the teacher started, "and it will be to the Higurashi shrine"THUMP everyone turned to see that Kagome had fainted.  
  
At the well house...  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well, pulled the doors open and walked to the house. First he jumped to her room through the window, thinking she would be there. Kagome's mom had at that moment decided to put Kagome's clean clothes in her room, at first she hadn't noticed Inuyasha, and started to put the clothes on top of his head. "Oh dear, is that you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stood up.  
  
"Are you looking for Kagome?" she asked him. He only nodded at her." Well you see she had to go to school, because of the flied trip. "Where is this "school" that she went to?" he asked her." You should be able to follow her scent, right?" she asked him. "Because Kagome just left" she added. Inuyasha left through the window and started to sniff out her scent. (I know this part isn't so good)  
  
At the school...  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" The teacher asked her. "Ya, I'll be fine" Kagome replied weakly. "By the way, Higurashi would you be our guide on the flied trip?" he asked her. "Sure!" she replied, all chirpy. She got up then walked to where the rest of her class mates where standing waiting for the bus.  
  
" Are you all right Kagome?" Eri asked with concerned. " You had us all worried back there, are you sure you aren't sick?" she asked. "Ya I'm okay, I guess I was surprised that's all" Kagome replied chirpy like again. =I wonder what's taking the bus so long...=Kagome wondered.  
  
Back to Inuyasha...  
  
=What are all these foul metal things? =Inuyasha wondered as cars, and buses went by. He was still on her trail, just sniffing down the sidewalk walking past Sota's school when the bell rang. Inuyasha jumped into the nearest tree, shaking. He looked around for the "alarm clock" like in Kagome's room so that he could destroy it, but didn't find one.  
  
What he did find was Sota looking up at him." Inuyasha!" Sota started, but was stopped immediately when Inuyasha grabbed him and pulled him up into the tree. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Sota asked him in a whisper. "Listen kid I looking for Kagome, is this her "school"?" Inuyasha asked. "No, this is my school, right now we are having recess, why?" Sota asked." Well.... can you take me to her "school"?" Inuyasha demanded." I'm not out of school yet sooooo...wait I have an idea!" Sota exclaimed. "What is it then!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
"Hey kid are you sure this will work..."Inuyasha asked. "I'm sure it will, all you got to do is sign your name and I sign my name on the piece of paper that I will show you, just like I told you in the plan" Sota replied. Looking up and down at Inuyasha, you would see that all his hair was put up into a hat, and he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, plus sunglasses.  
  
Leading Inuyasha by the hand Sota lead him to the office. "Oh, and Inuyasha all you have to say is "hi, I'm Sota's Uncle Inu.", okay?. When they got to the office, Sota lead Inuyasha in, and showed him the book to write his name in. First Sota wrote his name, but then when it was time for "Uncle Inu" to sign he wrote Inuyasha, really big and messy.  
  
And when Inuyasha looked at it, he looked at with a lot pride, however Sota looked at it in shock. At closer inspection, there was a little drawing of a head with doggie ears. "Um...we should be going right, UNCLE INU?" Sota said as he dragged Inuyasha away and out the office. Inuyasha started to take off the outfit, but kept the hat and glasses on so Kagome wouldn't recognize him.  
  
Author Note: So what do think? Do you like it? If you have any suggestions just let me know in the review. There will be another chapter, of course or else I would have written a different summary and title. Could someone please tell me what Inuyasha calls Sota? Please review! little elfling 


End file.
